


Hate, Love, Love, Love.

by yaaan93



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hate to Love, Loosely based off the Day 8 scene in Yoosung's route & the normal ending in V's route, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: At the end of the day, all they really needed was to pick up the missing pieces for one another.





	1. Hate

Growing up, Yoosung’s mother had told him to never hate anyone, that it was too strong of a word and that nothing good would come out of it. But Yoosung couldn’t help it.

He was convinced that he hated him, absolutely _loathed_ him.

V, Jihyun, it didn’t matter what name he went by, because Yoosung was sure he’d curse every variation of that man’s name for an eternity if he could.

One thing he hated was how secretive the man was. V knew something about Rika’s disappearance --  knew too much in fact – all while revealing absolutely nothing to him or the rest of the RFA. If V couldn’t trust the others with whatever knowledge he had, that was fine. But Yoosung wasn’t _like_ the others, he was Rika’s _family_ , and if everything had gone as planned, V would’ve become his family as well.

And that had really hurt Yoosung. The thought of V not finding him trustworthy enough clawed at his heart day after day, a tugging and wrenching pain. There were times when he found the tension too much to bear, and all he could do was scream into his pillow at day’s end.

The second thing he hated was how everyone was always sided with V.

Everyone told him to try to comprehend the older man and that he had his reasons. But what they never understood was that Yoosung _had_ tried. Countless times, in fact. How could he not? He wanted to move on with his life, he wanted some godforsaken closure. Yet V was making it more difficult that anything. Moreover, why would he even bother trying to understand V when no one cared to understand him either?

His beloved cousin was gone, and no one except for V knew what had happened to her. Anyone thinking rationally about the situation would realize how unfair they were being to him, and why he just couldn’t just have a good cry and get over it all. But of course, what did the ever-so-naïve Yoosung know? He was the youngest out of the RFA members and had just started university. Compared to the mature and intelligent V, they must’ve thought that Yoosung was too inexperienced, too simple-minded. Oh, how could his pain and suffering _ever_ surpass the trauma V was going through?

Yoosung couldn’t help but feel betrayed at times like this. Betrayed by both the RFA and V

Especially V.

A person whom he once trusted, who knew something about the death Rika yet revealed nothing to him… who in their right mind wouldn’t feel betrayed in this situation? Yet no one cared to understand him.

And perhaps that is what Yoosung hated the most. He hated how V pretended to care about him. After months of being MIA, he had just decided to grace the RFA with his presence by typing false words of concern in the messenger.   

Really, he really had no need to.

Him being the cousin of his ex-fiancée in no way obliged him to show any nuances of care. Because if V really _did_ care, he would tell the truth, the whole truth.

And wasn’t that what signified caring for others the most? Trusting them enough to disclose the truth, whether it hurt them or not?

 

* * *

Hi all! This is my first contribution to the Mystic Messenger fandom.

I've honestly always loved this ship since I first played through Yoosung's route. It was the tearful reconciliation scene between them in Day 8 that got to me... and recently playing through Saeran's route for the 584151th time (if someone can tell me how to get his 2nd bad end i'll forever be indebted to you) made me love them even more for some reason. 

But yeah, I actually have all the chapters written out for this mini-fic though they're in need of some serious editing. I'll try my best to get them uploaded on a routine basis.


	2. Love

It was sometimes easier to lie than tell the truth, especially when it was done to avoid hurting another’s feelings. Then again, it may hurt more _not_ being deemed strong enough for the truth.

In V’s case, he had never intended to hurt anyone by concealing the truth, not the RFA, and not Yoosung.

Especially not Yoosung.

He wanted his heart to always remain kind and pure, with Yoosung’s cheerful disposition warming V’s heart like the first rays of sunshine after a week of stormy clouds and rain. After all, it was this kindness and warm that made V love him, fall in love with him.

And this was one of the reasons why V was finding it more unbearable with each passing day to tell the truth. The truth would ruin them, ruin _him_.

V hadn’t intended on hiding the secret of Rika’s disappearance for long, but one thing led to another, and now Mint Eye had gotten a completely innocent party involved. Things had now spiralled out of control, and with the life of RFA’s newest member at risk, and V knew that he _had_ to fix it. He knew this, and yet his heart was pleading for him to make amends with Yoosung before anything else.

He couldn’t bear reading about how much the younger man resented and distrusted him every time he logged onto the messenger incognito. The guilt and regret clawed at his heart, and he knew he had no one to blame but himself for such a response.

More than anything else, V wanted to see Yoosung one last time. He wanted to look into those amethyst eyes – ones that once gazed at him with so much trust and warmth – before it was too late. Before his ability to see the world, so crucial to an artist, was no more.

And that was what brought V to this very moment, holding Yoosung in an embrace – a gesture he hadn’t dared dream of before – his slight frame shaking with every sob and cry he let out.

In any other situation, V would’ve been ecstatic at the idea of Yoosung in his arms. Now, however, he only felt the clawing, wrenching pain in his heart as he realized that he was the very cause of this man’s sorrow.

The blond tried shaking him off at first, but eventually relented and began crying out the ways in which V had wronged him. Of course, V could not help but agree with him. He never paid a visit to Yoosung or his family after his death – he couldn’t bear to – so how in the world could he expect him to believe him when he said that he cared? What had V done in the past year to even show an ounce of sympathy or concern for the poor man?

But what Yoosung couldn’t see and had _no way_ of seeing was that it was _because_ V cared so much for him, because he loved him so much, that he couldn’t risk hurting him with the truth. Selfishly, he didn’t want to be the cause of Yoosung’s pain, but that only resulted in him being the sole source of it. He had risked hurting so many others by keeping quiet about the real reason behind Rika’s disappearance, and he knew that Yoosung of all people deserved to know. V thought he was protecting him by this, but he was wrong… he was always wrong, and now he had yet again hurt someone dear to him.

Yet despite it all, despite the situation at hand where guilt poured over his being with every sob Yoosung let out, V found himself falling even more in love. Regardless of how inappropriate the situation at hand was, his heart felt like bursting.

While he didn’t like to see Yoosung in pain or in tears, and while he absolutely _hated_ being the source of it, he found Yoosung’s ability to freely express his emotions endearing. He loved it, and especially loved how he could do something that V struggled to do.

V apologized, and continued to apologize with every hit, every accusation the blond threw at him. He accepted it and loved him despite of it, no matter how much internal or external pain it had caused him.

Because that was the thing: V would willingly take on all the blame, all the punishment, if it meant that he could see Yoosung smiling at him one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay! I really have no excuse other than the fact that my life commitments got in the way lol. Will try to finish editing the rest of the chapters shortly :)


	3. Love, again.

People don’t simply change overnight, and nor do their feelings. It took time for things to change, for old wounds to heal, for years of dreadful memories to be slowly replaced with happier ones. But change is always possible in the end – it is only a matter of when.

This was how Yoosung came to understand the reasoning behind V’s actions. He learned that when V was still trying to heal from the wounds Rika inflicted, Yoosung’s words only served to drive the knife deeper into the man’s heart. It would take V days, months, and a lot of patience on Yoosung’s end for him to reconcile with the events of the past and for him to work towards a brighter future.

At the same time, Yoosung’s heart was also in the process of healing. He hadn’t completely forgiven V yet, because the pain caused by their miscommunication had left too deep of an impact to be forgotten instantaneously. He also knew he had every right to feel hurt and upset over V’s actions. But again, people _can_ change, and Yoosung slowly but surely did his best to understand the reasoning behind V’s actions and tried not to hold it against him.

After all, he loved him.

From the colour of his hair, the kindness of his soul, and his wisdom beyond years, he grew to love them all.

He loved waking up to his disheveled appearance after the occasional nights they spent together – a sight he hoped no one else would see going forward. He loved watching V grow frustrated from artist’s block as he mulled over a white canvas. He loved the chats they had on V’s balcony that overlooked the entire city, and he loved the way he would occasionally try to join him in a game of LOLOL, only to excuse himself when he was losing, claiming that he had a recital to prepare for. Yoosung loved how V encouraged him to follow his hopes and aspirations, never once belittling him or hinting at his naivety because of his role as the youngest member of the RFA. No, V was always there, a firm voice that pushed him to pursue his career aspirations.

And what he loved the most about V?

He loved his eyes – those eyes that saw art in the mundane, and which shone with so much love whenever they were directed at him. When V finally mustered up the courage to tell Yoosung about the condition of his eyes, he felt his heart drop, a cold rush of anxiety flushing through his body as he thought of how those eyes that had always told him so much would soon lose that sparkle he had come to adore.

Luckily, after some convincing by Jumin and Yoosung himself, V had taken up on the former’s offer to pay for his surgery, which had thankfully been a success.

And now, as he watched the blue-haired man play with their newly adopted kitten from across the room, Yoosung knew his love – no, _their_ love would only grow further. They would nurture the little creature, create a family from it, and soon the wounds that had scarred their hearts would begin to fully heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! No excuses here, just didn't know how to go about editing this chapter which leads me to my next point:
> 
> So I'm aware that I left some details out about how the reconciliation efforts between the two actually happened. Perhaps if enough people want it then I can try filling in the gaps with some additional short stories.
> 
> That being said, there's only 1 more chapter left which still needs to be heavily edited so depending on the response to this chapter, I may change a few things.


	4. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V reminisces over his new relationship with Yoosung.

If V had to describe his life before Yoosung in a few words, he’d choose disarray, grief, and _obsession_. If he had to describe his life _since_ Yoosung graced him with his warm and soothing presence, it’d still be disarray – because regardless, life would always have its ups and downs, a canvas that was to be repainted repeatedly. However, it would also be happy, because he simply _was_.  The third word would be liberation, because the consuming darkness and obsession that had plagued him in recent years no longer suppressed his heart nor suffocated him from within. Lastly, life since Yoosung was _fun_.

Yoosung made it fun, be it through his daily antics on the messenger with Saeyoung or the endearing way in which he pouted whenever he recounted a particularly frustrating LOLOL experience he had had the night prior. V himself had tried dabbling in the world of LOLOL, but he was mediocre to say the least. Moreover – and this was something he’d only reveal to Yoosung later on – he was _slightly_ jealous whenever Yoosung and Saeyoung were able to team up in-game, advancing the levels together while V could only trail behind. While he did give up on the game eventually, it was still a good experience as he tried to understand just what made his boyfriend love the game so much.

Life with Yoosung was also fun in the ways the blond’s eyes sparkled whenever he talked about his internship at the local veterinary clinic, happily recalling the antics of the furry patients they had taken in.

Whenever he dragged an unwilling Yoosung to the occasional art exhibition, it was fun and endearing the way his eyes furiously scanned the screen of his phone as he tried to look-up a layman’s explanation of a display that had caught V’s eyes.

Essentially, life with Yoosung was fun because despite all their misunderstandings and insecurities felt about themselves and the other, they were beginning to slowly and steadily understand each other’s worlds. This in turn diversified the canvas of both their lives, colouring it with details that made it all the more beautiful.

V loved every moment of it.

And, what he loved the most was the reality that he now got to _see_ that smile he loved so much, and this time, it was aimed at _him._ It had started as a weekly occurrence, then every other day. Hopefully, that day would soon come where that smile would be the first thing V saw in the morning and the last thing he’d see before he fell asleep. If it weren’t for the persistence of Jumin, and if it weren’t for Yoosung’s encouragement, his _love_ , and the hope he gave V to start anew, then V wouldn’t even be able dream about the possibilities.

Life with Yoosung was enticingly new, exciting, exhilarating, and V wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand with that I've finally completed the story! Sorry for the delay and I hope this story has given you so much needed VSung feels :') 
> 
> Please hit the kudos button or leave a comment below if enjoyed the story!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
